Sweet Talking
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: In which they all try to woo her, and she is just plain oblivious. Each chapter is written off of a pickup line I find online. Different POV and pairing each time. SakuraxMulti. AU. KonohaHighFic.
1. Prologue

I should really be working on my history essay...Whatever!

This chapter is only the prologue, so there's no pickup line in here!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Haruno Sakura. 16 years old. If it weren't for the slight difference in her uniform, people would've mistaken her for a first year high school student, but oh no. Nuh uh. Haruno Sakura was a second year.

After the principal of her middle school had acknowledged her high level of intelligence, she was immediately pushed into the first year of high school. Apparently, she had already covered all the topics to be studied in what was supposed to be her last year of middle school. It was lonely at first, but she managed to make a couple close friends. And now, a new school year was beginning. She was no longer the youngest at school, nor was she part of the graduating class. She was right in between, where no one cared to look. Sophomores weren't at the centre of attention, so she could tell straight from the beginning that this year would be calm.

Boy, was she so wrong. To her luck, if you were speaking sarcastically, the new batch of freshmen were more than excited to fill the school with their carefree attitudes and flirt with their _senpai._ And sadly, that meant her.

Sakura was never part of the "cool" crowd, or the "nerdy" crowd. She was just Sakura. She had nothing special to see (except for her natural pink hair and emerald eyes which people just assumed weren't natural). She was definitely smart, and if you put her age into consideration, it was an even more spectacular feat. Since she had skipped a grade, she _was _the youngest in the class. And being born in March, she was without a doubt younger than a small portion of the freshmen too.

She's been confessed to a few times. Each time, it would be some lame excuse like "you're pretty smart, so why not?" or something along those lines. As a result, she's concluded that anyone who comes up to her is only in it for the marks, her few close friends being an exception. She was pretty proud of her brain, but that didn't give people the right to leech off of her.

It was just so…ugly of them to do so.

On the first day of the new school year, she expected kids to just breeze by her. The new kids probably didn't know much about her being the top of the class and all that, so no one would care to stop and say hi. And it was better this way. They didn't need to know anything. In fact, it would be even worse if they knew and started sucking up to her.

She hated those kinds of people the most. It made her want to puke.

She was being harsh and she knew that. But that was just her personality. It wasn't something one could fix in a blink of an eye.

But then, _they_ came. Those obnoxious, barbaric, crazy, wild, fools who do nothing but party all day. Well, some of them actually studied once in a while, and maybe there were one or two that almost matched up to her level, but other than that, every single one of them were idiots.

They all clung to her as though she was the most interesting specimen they had ever seen. She was sick of it, but sometimes, she doubted that.

And it didn't stop there. Suddenly, some of the seniors decided that she was pretty darn interesting too and next thing she knew, her high school life wasn't so quiet anymore.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reading reviews!


	2. Directions to Your Heart

Yeah, I really need to get that essay done sometime soon...

Pairing: SakuraxSasuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_Can I have directions? [To where?] To your heart. _

I'm often told that I'm aloof, never the type to care, and always the type to disappear on you halfway in our conversation. Then again, that was _if_ we even had a conversation. Point is: I rarely spoke. I'm not shy; I just find no point in talking about useless crap. The only things that would come out of my mouth are insults anyway.

But when I see a girl with pin- _freakin'_ pink hair, it's hard to just turn on my heel and disappear as usual. I look around her and see no friends beside her. How can someone with that shade of hair be by herself? If it were me, I would stay around her and stare at those rosy locks all day.

That would be out of character of me though. So, I won't do it.

My best friend beside me notices what, or who I'm staring at, and suddenly he screams. Yes, screams. And mind you, Uzumaki Naruto screams like a girl.

"AHH! Sasuke! Look at that girl over there! She has pink hair!" Naruto's annoying voice yelled _right _besidemy ear.

"Shut up, dobe. You're so loud, I swear that girl over there heard too." And as if to confirm what I had just said, the girl turned around and my ebony orbs were met by a pair of innocent, emerald orbs. She didn't seem angry; in fact, she waved us off as if we were something she was used to in her everyday life.

That fact hurt me a little. Here we were, practically making fun of her, and there she was ignoring us.

And suddenly, I did something totally uncharacteristic of me, and stepped forward.

"Oi, Sasuke?" I heard Naruto speak behind me, but I ignored it. This isn't the first time anyway.

I was walking a few metres behind her, and if I don't speed up my pace, it'll look like I'm stalking her. The ribbon around her collar was definitely the second year collar, so she would be on a different floor from me. A first year on a second year's floor was, without a doubt, suspicious.

"Hey," I called out, speeding up a bit. I watched as she paused, but didn't turn around. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." Then, her head turned towards me, her body following suit. The whole action was so graceful and befitting of her that I was left speechless. And if I didn't know that those were cherry blossom petals gathering around her body, I would have thought she was a goddess summoning some kind of beautiful beast.

Those charming, jade eyes looked at me, scanning me from head to toe twice before her rosy lips parted to speak.

"Do I know you?"

"No," I blurted out. Silence ensued, and things were getting more and more awkward by the second. Uchiha Sasuke, feeing awkward? Haha, funny.

"Then what do you want?"

I noticed how her tone was as cold as my tone, if not colder. I wondered how such a beautiful lady could spout such lonely words. And suddenly, I wanted to know more about this girl. I wanted to see what kind of expressions she could make if she were by my side.

Without thinking, I answered. "Can I have directions?"

I watched as she pondered for a moment and her expression seemed to lighten up a bit. She wasn't smiling, but I knew she trusted me more now. "Oh, you're a first year. Sure." She smiled, and it was the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Directions to where?"

"To your heart."

She seemed to freeze for a moment, and I wondered if I said anything wrong. It wasn't until her eyes narrowed dangerously at me that I realized I had said _everything _wrong.

Asking directions to a woman's heart wasn't an Uchiha thing to do. I don't know how my father swooned my mother centuries ago (okay, maybe I exaggerated a _little _bit), but pickup lines? No. That was not an Uchiha thing, at least not a Sasuke thing.

"From where?" Her soft voice inquired.

I blinked, puzzled. "What?" A mere girl was making me confused. Oh, I was totally losing it today.

"Well, you need a starting point," she explained logically.

Somehow, I knew where this was going. "No, I'm not talking about the thing that's pumping in your chest right now." _And it better be pumping hard for me._

It was her turn to blink in confusion. "Then what are you talking about?"

"Teme!" _Just my luck_, I sighed, _not Naruto_. Of all times, why now? "Oi, teme! Why did you leave me there all by myself? I was so lonely! And here you are, trying to pick up a pretty girl!" Naruto whined, then noticed said pretty girl looking at him. "Oh, hi pretty girl!"

The girl in front of me backed away a bit. Wait, was she scared of Naruto? "Dobe, go away. We're having a conversation right now."

"WHAT? SASUKE? CONVERSATION? HOW…" His expression was horrified, and I resisted the urge to punch him in front of the rosette. I wanted to talk to her for a while longer, but even I know (from experience) that once Naruto barges into a conversation, it'll never get anywhere.

So, I settled with getting her name. I turned back to her, "hey, what's your-?" to see that she was already gone.

"Teme, who are you talki-?"

"DOBE!" I punched him real hard.

And boy, did it feel good.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reading reviews!


	3. Pinch Me

****Pairing: SakuraxNaruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_Pinch me. [Why?] You're so fine I must be dreaming._

"Ow! That hurt, teme!" I scowled, rubbing the spot where my friend had hit me. I glared at him, but he was already heading for our classroom.

I chuckled cheekily and Sasuke's head shot back to glare at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just never knew that _the _Uchiha Sasuke could get so worked up," I answered, smirking. My friend was never the type to get caught up in anything, but our encounter with the girl earlier shook him up for good. It was amusing.

We somehow found our classroom a few minutes later with few words exchanged. He was still angry for some unknown reason, so I might as well be angry too. I mean, who said you needed a legitimate reason to be mad?

We sat down beside each other. Despite our constant disagreements, Sasuke and I were pretty close buddies. We trusted each other and that was more than enough.

Class started with self introductions, and it was pretty cool. I managed to remember a few new faces, and there were some kids who were from my middle school. Aside from Sasuke here, I recognized Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji. Not so surprisingly, we were all sitting beside each other too.

Then, the actual lesson began, and I almost cried. _Why are we learning on the first day_, I constantly complained in my head, but from the knowing smirks Sasuke gave me, I have a feeling he knew about it.

Then, there was a knock at the door."Come in," our teacher said. In walked a pink-haired girl. I could see her clearly since I was sitting in the front row, courtesy of Sasuke. He said it was closer to the door, so it was easier to leave or something. Well, couldn't argue there.

I looked her over. "Hey, isn't that…" I started. I was talking to Sasuke, but he didn't answer me. I slapped him on the shoulder. Still, no response. Finally, I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at the girl too. No, staring would be an understatement. He was _mesmerized_, just like this morning. I turned my attention back on the girl.

"Sensei," the girl greeted.

"Oh, why if it isn't Sakura-chan. Haha, you missed me so much that you wanted to come back to my class?" The teacher seemed to really like her.

"Funny, Kakashi-sensei. Yamato-sensei told me to give you these textbooks. And I passed by Jiraiya-sensei on the way here; he gave me…" she paused and held up a relatively tiny book with the tips of her fingers, as if she was utterly disgusted by it,"…this book."

I watched as she carried six textbooks with one hand with ease, but struggled with that one small novel. It was kind of cute of her. She placed the textbooks on the table and it made a loud noise, startling some of the students who weren't paying attention. Sasuke and I were too amazed by her to look away though.

"O-oh!" Kakashi-sensei stammered and laughed nervously. "I-I'll thank Jiraiya after, but thank you, Sakura-chan." I raised my eyebrow accusingly. Just what was that book? I narrowed my eyes to read the title. _Icha…Icha Paradise? _

I shook my head. Probably some teacher thing; it can't be _porn_ or anything, right?

"Hey, Sasuke," I started, accidentally dropping my pencil case onto the floor. "Ah, why?" All my utensils were spilled onto the floor. I pushed my chair back and dropped to my knees, but a pair of hands beat me to the pens lying on the floor. I looked up and saw the deepest emerald eyes I've ever seen. I stared into them, completely forgetting that it was _my_ pencil case she was picking up.

Her eyes met mine as she looked up. Her pink locks that were previously tucked behind her ears hung loosely, framing her face. Her gentle gestures resembled a flower being blown by the wind, and I was struck silent.

"Here," she said, offering the pencil case to me. Sasuke's eye twitched involuntarily, but I didn't see. I was too focused on her. "What's wrong?" she asked with the slightest tilt of her head.

"Pinch me," I mumbled, eyes still glued on her face.

She stared right back at me. "Why?"

"You're so cute, I must be dreaming."

She was quiet for a while and suddenly, we were the only ones in the classroom, the ticking of the clock the only sound audible to me. Unbeknownst to me, Sasuke was practically raging inside.

One tiny, fragile hand of hers reached out and I watched as it slowly made its way to my cheek. I felt the coolness of her skin one second before the pain came in.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I yelled out. "Ow! What was that for?!" My eyes watered and I placed my hand over my sore cheek.

"Well, you told me to pinch you…" She said innocently, pristine eyes looking over his cerulean ones.

Beside me, Sasuke smirked victoriously.

"What the hell are you laughing at, teme?!" I bellowed angrily.

"You," he replied matter-of-factly, the same smirk still secured on his face.

I fumed. "Oh yeah? HAHAHAAHA! Look, I'm laughing at you now!"

Sasuke was unruffled, which only irked me more. I was about to go for another round of yelling when Kakashi-sensei clapped his hands together with a grin apparent on face.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan already left. And you forgot to thank her," the teacher scolded. Somehow, his motherly voice sounded fake, but I ignored it. This Sakura girl was more important.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan! Come back here!" I called out, already half way to the door when a pair of hands stopped me.

"You're in class right now," Kakashi-sensei said, eyes still crinkled in a smile, but suddenly his voice got lower and darker. "So get back to your seat."

I shivered. "Yes sir!"

_But man, did she pinch hard._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!

I changed the pickup line a little bit. Instead of using "fine," I used "cute." I just can't imagine Naruto saying "fine," you know? :)


	4. If Beauty were Time

Pairing: SakuraxLee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_If beauty were time, you'd be eternity._

Ah, what a bright day it is today! And what makes it brighter is the lovely smile on my youthful spring flower's face…

...

...

...

WHERE IS MY YOUTHFUL SPRING FLOWER?!

"YAMATO-SENSEI! WHERE IS MY YOUTHFUL SPRING FLOWER?"

"...Youthful spring…" Yamato-sensei's almond-shaped eyes narrowed in confusion, and then widened as realization donned. "Oh, _that _youthful spring flower...Lee, please sit down. You are disrupting my lesson," he heaved a big sigh.

"YAMATO-SENSEI! IT IS HARD TO RESUME CLASS IF MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF SPRING IS NOT HERE BY MY SIDE," I declared stubbornly. My classmate and long-time friend Neji sighed from his spot beside me.

"Lee, sit down," he whispered.

"BUT NEJI, MY YOUTHFU-"

"I said shut your trap and sit down," he threatened. His voice hasn't risen, but something told me that if I didn't obey him, I would lose my face. And my body. And my dignity. And everything else in between.

I immediately did as I was told, for fear of my future, or lack thereof.

Then, the door slid open.

"Oh, Sakura. You delivered the textbooks to Kakashi-sensei, right?" She nodded. "Ah, that Kakashi. First he's late to a meeting, and now he forgets to get the textbooks…" Yamato-sensei continued mumbling, badmouthing said teacher yet not in a bad way, as ironic as that was. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei were close friends, so they often made fun of each other in a friendly way.

"SAKURA-SAN!" I called her over, my arms flinging around aimlessly for no apparent reason. "I WAS SO WORRIED I WASN'T GOING TO BE IN YOUR CLASS THIS YEAR, SAKURA-SAN!"

She nodded. Hm, she nodded…what did that mean?

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN YOUR CLASS THIS YEAR, SAK-"

"Lee, you're scaring her," Tenten, another friend of mine, exhaled.

_Was _I scaring her? "Sakura-san, I'm sorry if I have startled you. Do you remember me?" I asked, quieter this time to not frighten the girl.

She didn't respond and for a second, I thought she actually forgot about me.

"Yes, Lee-san," she replied a bit later than he had hoped for. Why did she hesitate? It was bothering him, but nonetheless, she had answered and that was enough.

"YES!" I clenched my fist and shot out of my seat, round eyes focused on the ceiling. _At least she knows me, _my heart cried out, _that's a great first step!_

"Lee! Sit down!" Yamato-sensei demanded. "Sakura, take a seat too. Class is about to begin."

"What were you doing without me this whole time?" She asked, her voice quiet but not timid.

"Well…I was having trouble keeping _Lee_ over there settled," he rubbed his neck, ashamed.

Oh, how I admire the way Sakura can make any man unsettled. The way she talks back relentlessly is brave and courageous of her! She's quiet, but strong! It was a rare trait for girls these days; how refreshing and utterly youthful!

"Lee-san, please refrain from stepping on the desk," Sakura's voice came softly from behind me. "I can't see the board if you stand like that all day." I looked down. _Oh._ _How did I get up here?_ I jumped off, bowing deeply in apology.

"I am sorry, Sakura-san! It is my fault that a smart girl such as yourself cannot learn properly! I will not step on the desk from this point on!" I wanted to stand up straight again so I could take a nice, long look at her beautiful face, but she hasn't shown any signs of forgiving me yet, so I stayed in that low position.

Then, I heard a sigh. "It's alright. Not that big of a deal anyway."

Ah, she has forgiven me! "Thank you, Sakura-san! You are a saint! An angel! If only everyone could see the kindness behind that cold tone!" Ah, I shouldn't have said that. I heard many people around me sigh in pity. _He shouldn't have said that,_ I could already hear all of them think in unison. "I am very sorry!" I bowed again, more desperate than the last. "I should not have said that! I am an idiot! I do not deserve your kindness! Why don't I think before I talk? I'm blabbering right now, aren't I? I am so sorry!"

Then, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I looked up. She was smiling softly at me. It was only a slight twitch at the corners of her lips, but I knew it was a smile. To be bestowed with that smile was like having the heavens shine warmly down on me, as cliché as that was. But hey, I'm Lee, and cliché was an understatement when it came to me.

"Don't worry about it," she said casually, but to me, those words were the beginning of a long, long love story, although it was only in my mind. I'll be sure to go home and write a novel about all of this after!

The way she looked right now was heavenly. In my vision, her cherry blossom hair was swaying gently in the wind and her jade orbs were twinkling with sparkles. Her ivory skin was smooth, and I imagine it to be soft to the touch as well. I could stare at her all day and not get tired, even when my eyes get bloodshot and dry. The peaceful sight in front of me reminded me of the innocence of one's childhood, and how everything was once bright, warm, and gentle. This was truly a youthful sight.

I swallowed, bewitched by the sight in front of me. Without thinking (as usual), I blurted out. "If beauty were time, Sakura-san would be eternity." Because it was true. She was beautiful.

She blinked. And when she did, I didn't miss how her long eyelashes brushed against her skin briefly before fluttering open again.

She blinked again, and this time I did so too, merely because my eyes gave out. Yes, my cartoon like eyes may appear fake, but I can assure you, they are real. I still need to blink; it's simply a necessity.

I saw her lips move. "Thank you," she said plainly. Huh? Wait a second, something's wrong here. Aren't girls supposed to _like_ compliments? The pretty girl in front of me had thanked me, but she didn't seem too _happy_ about it. Maybe she heard him wrong?

"Sakura-san, you would be youthful for an eternity," I tried explaining.

"Thank you," she said again with the same indifferent expression.

I felt dejected. If she didn't understand after all that, she would be an idiot. And Haruno Sakura was anything but an idiot.

"If flashiness were time, Lee-san would be eternity too," she said quickly before returning her attention to the front.

I gaped. _Did she just compliment me? Or insult me? I don't know, but I'm really happy right now! _I beamed and jumped around the classroom joyfully, bouncing off the walls. Yamato-sensei just ignored me; he's probably gotten used to me by now. Either that or he gave up.

Neji sat, immobile and calm. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, blocking out the yelps of joy coming from me. "Each and every one of them, idiots," he concluded to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love reading reviews! ^^


	5. I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

Sorry for the long wait! I returned from my trip, but then I kind of got swept away by school. Exams are now nearing, but I couldn't focus. So, I decided to update. I actually wrote a big chunk of this on the plane, but my laziness stopped me from finishing it. Please forgive me! .

Pairing: SakuraxNeji

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you. _

It wasn't hard trying to take my eyes off of Lee. It was, if anything, easy; I just didn't look at him, and believe me, that was a _very_ easy task. And don't ask me how I befriended such a strange guy. I really don't remember. Plus, I don't want to remember.

Was he still a distraction despite my lack of attention? Yes, sadly. You don't need my all-seeing eye to make out something bouncing around in the corner of the room. As much as I wanted to pay attention to Yamato-sensei, I couldn't, and I was relieved that I wasn't the only one. Everyone else was having trouble focusing on the (boring) teacher at the front too. Everyone but that Haruno girl.

She was currently sitting behind Lee's desk. Big mistake. She would regret it for the rest of the year. Since I'm beside Lee (big mistake too and I regret it already), that would make her diagonal to me. It wasn't the best angle to observe the so-called prodigy, but then again, I don't need to turn all the way around to see what she's doing.

I wasn't in her class last year, but from what Lee has told me, Haruno Sakura really deserved that leap from her senior middle school year to her freshman high school year. She was constantly at the top of her class, just like me. In many ways, we were alike, but I would never admit that out loud.

She was reserved and gentle, yet strong. Her actions told him the former, and the huge amount of books she constantly carried around with her told him the latter. How could someone with such delicate, pale features hold so much strength? It may be a stereotype, but it would be a scientific one. After all, it wasn't everyday that you see a presumably weak girl turn out strong.

Maybe she was just an exception. Maybe she was just special.

Whenever Yamato-sensei asks a question, my hand would be the only one that shoots up immediately. Even Haruno doesn't do that, but I imagine her having the answer written in her notebook already. That was another thing: her pen never stops. Even when the teacher isn't talking, she would still be writing.

At one point, I slid my chair back and stood up. It was "come ask Yamato-chaaannn questions time," which was for kids who needed extra help. (It was Yamato-sensei himself who gave this session that name.) It was only the first day, but something told me that this year would be weird...and I had Gai-sensei last year. You would think no one compares to him when it comes to strangeness, but no. Just, no. Ah, I can still remember how jealous Lee was of me, since he had Kakashi-sensei along with Haruno.

I casually turned around to face her.

We were amongst the few who had no intention of ever going up to Yamato-sensei to ask questions. Haruno and I were smart, but the other five kids just wanted to fail. Despite his chilled attitude, Yamato-sensei was a pretty tough teacher. Passing this guy's course wouldn't be a walk in the park...for most people.

I don't say anything as I sit in Lee's spot. He was trying to catch up for what he had missed while he was skipping in joy earlier, so I figured his seat would be free for a while. Besides, what's his might as well be mine.

I remained quiet as I peered down onto her notebook and immediately, I was amazed. Her handwriting was by far the neatest I've ever seen, excluding my own of course. From afar, it looked as though she was scribbling rapidly, but from up close, it looked like she really took her time with it.

Then, it clicked. It wasn't that she was jotting more notes than necessary; she was just catching up. And by the amount of words she has on the page, I could tell that she still has a long way to go.

She looked up just then, big round eyes searching for the chalkboard. Her lips lowered into a frown as she saw that I was in the way. She simply sighed, but it seemed empty. It was just your average sigh. Her head shot to the right and I unconsciously moved to the opposite side, out of her way. Her eyes met mine then, emerald clashing with a pearly white. Nodding in thanks, she continued writing.

It had never hit me before that she was a slow writer. He figured all smart people wrote quickly, because you know, that was a smart thing to do. You save time, but the words still have to be legible. A hard task to master, but I've got it under control.

I have to admit though...it's kind of attractive. I don't know why, but every single piece of information I discover about her lures me in even more. It's as though I enjoy learning about her, just like how I enjoy learning martial arts.

Without knowing it, I had my notes in my hand and I was putting it on her desk. She looked up, her innocent green pools questioning my actions.

"My notes. Use them. Probably more convenient than looking at the board all the time." It's a big strain to the neck, believe me. When you write at the speed of an airplane like me, your neck shoots up at the speed of one too.

She looked at me, eyes scanning mine for any hidden motive. Well, too bad, I got none.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. I knew she wasn't the type to get shy, but I could see a faint blush on her cheeks. I know it doesn't mean much, just a blush of gratitude maybe, but it was kind of c-...cute. Damnit, now I sound like Hinata.

I continued to stare at her and she did the same back. Not long after, she turned back to her work. Her head dipped and she faced her notebook. From this angle, her eyes appear to be gently laid shut as if she was tired from the day's work. For a girl like her, it may be. Perhaps all the advanced work was finally taking its toll on her. Or maybe her unfeminine strength was weighing her muscles down.

"Something wrong?"

I hadn't realized that I was still staring, and if I were another boy at my age, I would be embarrassed and turn away, or scoff at her and make an awfully mean comment. Luckily, for both of us, I'm _not_ another boy. I'm me. And Hyuuga Neji does none of that. That's right. I tell the truth instead.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off of you."

Because that was the truth. I didn't know why I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It could've been her unique features, her intelligence, or just the fact that she didn't bow at my feet and lick my shoes, like what all the other girls would do.

She stared at me for long, awkward seconds, but I stared back with just as much indifference. If she thought I would back down from a little staring contest, she would be mistaken.

"Well, I think you're missing your pupils. It's all white. Maybe you should go see a doctor," she commented, slight concern audible in her tone.

It was so unexpected, I nearly fell off of Lee's chair. And I was so stunned that I hadn't seen or heard Lee stomping up behind me. It was already too late when he pushed me off and reclaimed his chair, eyes ogling at the clueless rosette.

I should have fell off by myself instead. It wouldn't have hurt as much.

But then again, nothing would hurt more than Haruno's reply just now.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!

Responses to account-less reviews up until this point:

Dear mary: I haven't decided whether Sakura will even end up with anyone yet, but I might make a poll on it later on. ^^ Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dear Cherryvampire: Thank you so much! Hohoho, you know me too well. I was already planning to make it NejiSaku. At the end of most chapters, I'll feature other characters who will be the star of the next chapter. Haha, I originally placed it under SakuSasu 'cause he was the first character to be introduced (not including Sakura), but I've changed it now. It is still undecided whether she should end up with anyone, but I'll probably make a poll on it later on. Haha, how can I make a SakuHarem without including the Akatsuki? Don't worry, they're already part of my plan! ;) Don't worry! I love favours! It makes me feel needed. *desperate* LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dear Guest 1: Thank you! I love Sakura like that too! ^^ And when all the guys are interested in her... Kyaaa! Fangirling! LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dear Guest 2: I'm so glad you thought so! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dear Anonymous: I'm so glad! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Dear asdf: Thank you for your suggestion! I've updated all the previous chapters with pairings too! Thanks for your opinion! And thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. If there was a Hentai Based on You

Not really a pairing I intend to write more about...This is purely crack.

"Pairing" : SakuraxJiraiya

Yeah, you read right. And if you read the pickup line, you would realize why I chose Jiraiya.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_If there was a hentai based on you, I'd buy it._

The bell rang, signaling that the first class was over and it was now time to head over to period two. I rose out of my seat, silently stepped pass the two arguing classmates in front of me, nodded to the teacher, and proceeded to my next class. I was about two thirds my way to Science when a big hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned around, my skirt twirling along with my action, and the eyes that belonged to the owner of the hand shot down.

_Pervert, _I inwardly muttered. "Jiraiya-sensei, is there something you need from me?" I asked, tone a little less patient than usual. I wasn't going to be late, but I was never very good at handling the legendary teacher in front of me. And by legendary, I meant in a bad way. He was infamous for all sorts of lecherous things that I have no intention of sharing.

"Whoa, feisty, but I like it," he grinned sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to ask if you've delivered that book to Kakashi yet."

"Oh, _that_ book?" I recalled the suspicious looking book he had handed to me earlier, and how I had to hide it when I walked pass a disciplinary member. He had looked at me for a second longer than the rest, which made me slightly insecure about the book I had been clutching onto.

"What do you mean by _that _book? You didn't forget to give it to him, did you?" He asked accusingly. "Oh, I get it! You were so intrigued that you hid it to read it yourself!"

If I could hit a teacher, I would, especially this one.

"That's not it. I delivered the book to him properly," I sighed absently. He was just so tiring to deal with.

"Oh? But if you want a version of it, I'd be more than happy to give it to you."

"No, please don't trouble yourself for me." My voice dripped with sarcasm, but he seemed to counter it just fine.

"No, no. If a former student of mine requests for the latest volume of my bestselling series, I'd be glad to give it to her for free."

"No, I insist, sensei," I added more forcefully this time. If I don't start walking now, I'd really be late for science. And I don't like the idea of Orochimaru-sensei angry. He has never been my teacher up until this point, but I've seen him a couple of times last year.

And he is one, creepy guy.

I backed away slowly, shivering from the mental image of Orochimaru-sensei punishing me. "Besides, I have to go now. Nice talking to you, sensei!" I waved with my free hand and started to turn around, my skirt once again swaying.

"Hey!" He called out.

I didn't turn around and instead, continued forward at a quick, steady pace, my inspiration being my fear of Orochimaru's wrath combined with Jiraiya's awkward conversation topics.

"If there was a hentai based on you, I'd buy it!"

I bolted off.

* * *

Just a quick drabble to make up for the long wait for the previous chapter. Thanks for reading and as always, looking forward to reviews!


	7. We should be Lab Partners

Pairing: SakuraxDeidara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the pickup line.**

* * *

_We should be lab partners, because you and I have chemistry. _

No one is ever excited about getting to science, at least no one I know. Most people would rather chill and leisurely walk over to the science department while others enjoyed being late. Having that Orochimaru guy as a teacher doesn't change this fact. Sure, he was a pretty scary guy, but he can't stop me from being late.

The only reason I'm in class this early is because my first period class was right beside this one, and I didn't feel like moving anywhere else, so heck, why not go to class early?

As expected, I was the only one in class, some random guy in the corner being an exception. He had dark, round glasses on. Old fashion sunglasses in class? Whoa, what a freak.

That guy didn't particularly pique my interest, so I sat in the other corner and swung my legs on top of the desk. I had Orochimaru last year and from experience, I've learned that he comes in about a few seconds before the 2nd bell goes off. I've always wondered how he arrives right before class starts. Maybe he times it and goes in right when his alarm goes off or something. I mean, I always arrive when the bell rings and by the time I walk inside, he's walking towards his desk, so I could only imagine that he arrived a few seconds before I did.

But somehow, I was late and he wasn't.

Which was pretty darn unfair. Just saying.

Then, about two minutes into the first bell, someone bursts through the door, slamming it open. She was huffing and her cheeks were pink, just like her hair…hold on, her hair?

"YOUR HAIR'S PINK, UN!" I yelled, pointing at the girl.

She spares me a quick glance, turns her head towards the way she came from, sighs in what I think is relief, and walks towards me.

Or at least I thought she was walking towards me.

No, instead, she walks up to the middle of the classroom and places her books down, but the action was so loud, she might as well have thrown them down.

I winced at the noise. Was she angry at me? "Hey, Princess. Don't be such a hassle, un. If you got something to say, just say it."

She turned around then and I suddenly realized how gorgeously green her eyes were. And she didn't look angry at all. "I've got nothing to say to you." Her tone was clear of any emotions, but if I had to name one, it would be confusion.

_Oh, so she isn't scared of me either? _Normally, all the other kids would have run away in fear of getting caught with the school's delinquent. "Really?" I tried to threaten her with a menacing voice, just out of curiosity to see how she would react.

She did no such thing as flinch and instead, nodded quite innocently. "And it's natural."

"Hn?"

"My hair. It's naturally pink. Don't ask. I've got a weird family history."

My eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on me. Then, I chuckled. _Hey, she's kind of cute._ "I'd be more than happy to be a part of that family of yours, you know," I commented teasingly.

She blinked and tilted her head. _That's kind of cute_ too, I noted. "Well, I'm the only sibling, but I'm sure my mother's happy enough just having me. I don't think she wants another child to take care of anyway."

I nearly gawked at her, but I resisted the urge to leave my jaw hanging. "_Okay_…_or_ maybe I could marry you and become part of your family," I explained in a tone I would be using towards a preschooler. Then again, what reason would I have for talking to a preschooler other than for stealing a little something here and there just to watch them cry?

She seemed pretty indifferent so far, but from that blush radiating from her skin, I realized she was just your average high school girl. _Even more cute. She's brave, oblivious, and__ shy._

"T-that's absurd," she stammered, trying to fight off the pink tint on her cheeks.

I chuckled again and got up, grabbing my bag and nonchalantly walking towards the desk beside her. I sat down and swung my legs over the desk in a similar manner as before. "So, what's your name, un?"

"It's r-rude to ask someone else's name before telling them yours." She was still recovering from the teasing comment earlier, as she was covering her cheeks with her nimble hands.

"Hm...touché." It was hard to believe that I was having a _normal _conversation, as in without lashing out or anything. "Deidara. Now, what's yours, Princess?"

"If I tell you, will you stop calling me 'Princess'?"

"I'll think about it."

"Haruno Sakura."

I smiled. "How befitting of you, Princess."

She grumbled and I laughed. "I'll save your first name for when things get intimate, sweetie." I didn't know whether she had gotten the hint or not, but by the dismissing wave of her hand, I concluded that she hadn't.

"Are you new?" She inquired quietly.

Having Sakura start the conversation off was strange, even if this was just their first meeting. So of course, I had to continue this conversation. "Nope. You've probably never seen me 'cause I'm a third year."

"You're a senior?" She repeated, head snapping towards me.

I nodded with a sense of what I thought was pride. "Just failed this course last year, so I had to repeat it." Maybe this part wasn't very prideful.

"Oh," she turned back and I kind of missed the way she had looked at me, but I continued to study her delicate features. "That sucks."

"Yeah," I responded absentmindedly with my elbow resting on the table and my palm propping my head up.

The classroom was completely silent for a few more moments and the random _dude_ in the corner was completely out of my mind. It was just me and her, the both of us, in the room together.

"You know…we should be lab partners, because you and I have chemistry, un."

I stared at her to see if she would smile and agree. It was then that I realized she hadn't smiled a single time since she's entered.

"Hey, smile for me."

I saw her fidget. "Why?"

"I just want to see."

Kids started pouring into the classroom, but I ignored them.

"Why?"

"I want you to smile for me."

"Why?"

It was a pretty one-sided conversation and it was apparent that it wasn't getting anywhere. I sighed and combed my blonde hair with my long fingers. "Why is this so hard?" I mumbled more to myself than her.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror and smile. Your smile's nice anyway."

I looked up just in time to see a faint tug on the corners of her lips. She was smiling, but it was fleeting. Just as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared. Making this girl smile was going to be a challenge, but hey, I'd take up this challenge any day.

Then Orochimaru came in along with his creepy vibe, filling the whole classroom in fear, but I was warm just where I was, beside Sakura.

She turned her attention to the front and I did so too.

"And about the lab partner thing…" She started. I turned to look at her, eyes filled with hope. "Sure, why not? I mean, we _do have chemistry class together."_

I fell out of my chair.

_And_ I have detention on the first day of school.

* * *

Oh, poor Deidara. Orochimaru's harsh, giving him a detention just because he disrupted his class.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!


	8. The Only Thing Your Eyes Haven't Told Me

Pairing: SakuraxItachi_  
_

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. **

* * *

_The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name._

People fear my family's dark eyes. They say it's unnatural to have eyes as black as mine, and I agree with them. It _does _seem unnatural. It looks as though I'm blind, but in reality I'm not. If anything, I can see things a second before they happen. It's as though I can read their movements.

On top of that, I have photographic memory, along with my younger brother. Acing tests is easier than easy for us. I heard it runs in the family too.

Since memorizing faces was an easy task for me, there was no surprise when I saw a girl with pink hair. We've crossed paths quite a few times last year, but I've never talked to her. She has never caught my attention.

This year, it was the first time I've seen her. She was now in her second year, although her age matched a first year's.

I saw her when I was heading to my next class. Since I am in the disciplinary committee, I was doing a quick check in the hallway for any misbehaving kids. None today, but I saw a suspicious girl, and right away, I knew who it was. To a pair of normal eyes, she probably looked normal, but in my eyes, she looked nervous and appeared to be hiding something. She saw me and turned her eyes away. Even more suspicious.

She walked pass me and I could vaguely make out the outline of a green book. I squinted to get a clearer view. _Icha Icha Paradise?_ If memory serves me correctly, and it always does, believe me, that book was full of mature content. I haven't read it before, but I've passed it a couple times.

And I've seen it enough to know she shouldn't be carrying that book around.

I was about to confiscate it when Jiraiya-sensei came up behind me.

"Leave her be. She has her hobbies," he winked.

My eyes trailed back to her, and I made a silent goal to myself. If I ever see her again, I would confiscate it. It would be a dishonor on my part to see a student carry around such an inappropriate book and do nothing about it.

So when I see her again between second and third period, I just had to stop her.

"You over there," I called out to her, walking steadily towards her. She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly. I finally got a good look at her. She wasn't nervous anymore. If I were to describe her in two words, it would be "ice beauty."

From her delicate features to her expressionless face, everything screamed ice beauty. The way she carried herself was graceful like the wind, yet strong like the flames of an undying fire, befitting since we live in the country of fire. Her pink hair was unique but I've seen enough of it to grow accustomed to it. Her sea foam eyes were what enchanted me the most. I've never looked at her from up close before, so I've never had the chance to observe them further than what they appeared to be. They delivered so little emotions yet at the same time, I could see her innocence behind them. She masked all of it behind her reserved demeanor. And suddenly, I wanted to know more about her.

With Icha Icha Paradise out of my mind, I spoke. "The only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name."

She stared at me in awe and I stared back. I _wanted_ to know her name, so I could repeat it in my mind all day long and whisper it before I fall asleep at night. It hadn't occurred to me before to check her name in the student documents, or ask other students about her, but maybe if she told me her name with her voice, I would remember it better?

Well, not like I needed help with it or anything. I _do_ have great memory after all.

I saw her lips part a second before she spoke. "Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was soft yet firm, as if she believed she was right in every way. Don't get me wrong though, it didn't sound arrogant, it was just a sign of confidence.

All in all, I was right in talking to her. That gentle voice was worth it. "What do you mean?" I asked, my attention back on the girl.

"I haven't done anything wrong, mister disciplinary member, so you can't record my name," she answered intelligently.

She thinks I'm reporting her? How foolish of her. Why would she even think that? Oh right, she _was_ carrying that M-rated novel earlier…

"As a matter of fact, you _have._ Take out that book you were carrying earlier."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "What book?"

"Icha Icha Paradise. I'm confiscating it. Hurry and take it out." I held my hand out to her expectantly and she backed away.

"I don't have it."

I narrowed my eyes on hers and her once, firm eyes were now weaker. Not weak, but just not as strong. She refused to look away though. From that, I could tell she wasn't lying; the book isn't with her.

"Where is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

Oh? This was the first time anyone has dared disobey me. Well, except Deidara…he was just an idiot though.

"I still don't know your name," I said, eyes gazing into hers for an answer, or at least to squeeze an answer out of her lips. Again, she refused to look away. I liked that. A majority of the people, including teachers, had a tendency to look away when speaking to me. She's different.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Haruno," she hesitated before giving me her first name, "Sakura."

How foolish of her to have actually told me, but now I know, and I will never forget.

"Haruno Sakura-san, you're going on my special watch list," I turned on my heel. If we didn't get going, we would both be late, and although my committee duties gave me an excuse, I don't think she had many excuses. Telling her teacher that she got caught by a disciplinary member on the first day would be pretty bad.

I paused with my back facing her, but tilted my head just enough to get my message across.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Haruno-san."

An Uchiha's eyes are deadly, especially when there are two pairs on you.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Non-Member Reviews

Guest: Thank you! I'm so happy you thought so! I agree with you; Sakura _is_ very cute!

~~~Thank you for reviewing!


	9. A Thousand Painters

Sorry for the late update!

Pairing: Sakura x Sasori

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you._

Art: the best course available in this high school. That doesn't mean I love the art room though. I detest everything, everything but my little corner where I can make my own art.

Art is everlasting. There is no point if it cannot withstand the length of time.

The sculptures the amateurs make display the owners' abilities perfectly: useless, untalented, and plain horrible. There are no signs that their artwork will last an eternity, much less a decade.

My art is the true work of a professional. From my smooth yet firm strokes to the tiniest of details, everything is perfect. So, why am I in a split class with a lower grade?

"There weren't enough people who signed up for art," the teacher had told me.

I can see why that is. I mean, few people have true, artistic talent.

As I started adding to my collection of wooden puppets, a blur of pink passed by. My head immediately shot up. Pink. It was the colour of cherry blossoms, the flowers that bloom for a very short period in early spring. They were anything but everlasting. They'll fade away, die, disappear.

If I didn't clamp a hand over my mouth, I would have protested against the colour of her hair. Why was her hair pink in the first place? She didn't dye it, did she? If so, then I would remark how horrible of a choice she had made. Cherry blossom pink would eventually fade into white, and then you would just look old.

I continued to watch her and see if the colour of her hair had started fading yet, but what I saw instead was unexpected. The colour was even throughout. Even her roots were cherry blossom pink. Natural pink hair? I've never heard of that before.

I pushed it to the back of my head. There's no use in pursuing that topic. She was just another strange classmate of mine.

As class started though, my attention couldn't help but make its way towards her. She was sitting with her back straight, her hands on her desk. No one was paying attention to the teacher, but then again, no one ever does. Even I wasn't paying attention. I was busying myself with my puppets, well…at least I _was_. The girl was the only one with her head facing the teacher, and I would only notice that if my attention was on her.

"Hey," I called out. She was in the row in front of me, so she should've heard me. She showed no signs of hearing me though.

"The pink one," I called again. "Yeah, you," I said as she turned to me.

She didn't say anything (maybe it was because the teacher was still teaching), but she gave me a look that seemed to say "what do you want?"

I didn't say anything back, nor did I motion for her to come over. I could see her well enough from here. She had emerald eyes that were as green as jewels. Her face was pale, but not in an unhealthy way. It was stunning and delicate, just like porcelain. Every detail I took in only seemed to complement each other more and more.

It was then that I realized she would make a great puppet.

No, I won't pull out all her organ systems and turn her into a human puppet. I wasn't that heartless, but I have to admit that it was a pretty good idea…if I had the experience. I couldn't afford to operate on her and fail. It would be a waste. Not that I have no confidence in my abilities or anything.

I would make a puppet based on her appearance. She would be beautiful, frail looking, but the best project I would have ever done. She would be perfect, just like her "mother."

Would that make me the father?

Hey, that's not that bad of an idea.

The bell rang and I stood up, not even wasting a moment of my time. I have already cleaned up my area and put away my puppets for the day. I usually bring them home to work on them, but not today. I have a different plan today.

I walked up to her and sat on her desk. It was lunch for the sophomores and luckily, it was my lunch period too.

We could talk. Just the two of us.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I would name the puppet after her. After all, all my puppets have souls too. They deserve names just like humans do.

"Why?" She was cautious. Of what? Me? I smirked absently. Being careful around me is a very wise choice.

"You are beautiful," I told her straightforwardly.

She blinked in surprise before she started blushing, if only a little bit. Her cheeks were tainted rose, a colour that matched her attributes well. "No. That's just…no."

"No?" I tilted my head. She was denying her own beauty? Why? She should be proud of it. "If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you. You _are _beautiful."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a darker red, colour rapidly spreading to the tips of her ears. "Um…" Then, a quiet giggle escaped her lips. I liked that.

The small tug of her lips, the twinkle of her eyes, and the sweet whisper of her voice. It would be nice if she could be my puppet, a _living _puppet.

"What's your name?" I tried again. I will remember it, not just for the puppet's sake, but for her sake as well.

"Haruno Sakura," she said, trying to regain her posture. She was trying to hide behind her mask again. It was so visibly obvious to me.

I said but one word in response. "Sasori." Just as my name reflected my traits, hers did as well. Sakura; cherry blossoms; fleeting.

Just then I realized what this could mean. _She_ was fleeting. _She_ would disappear if I didn't treat her carefully.

With that in mind, I nodded to myself silently. She seemed confused so I just shook it off, leading her by the shoulders out the door.

"Shall we have lunch together?" My voice came out with me knowing it.

She seemed perplexed by my question and shook her head. "You should eat with your friends."

My friends? Deidara? Would you consider him as one? Or Itachi? He's just my reliable source for information. Pein? Kind of weird if you ask me. Hidan? No, just no. Then, there's Tobi…Tobi…I don't even know where to begin. "How about just you and me?" I asked, horrified by the fact that I hang out with a very strange group of people.

"No. I shouldn't intrude," and with that, she left me standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Didn't know how to end it... :D

Non-Member Reviews

Guest: Haha, I'm sorry. :( I'm not a very funny person. I'm random though, I'll give you that! ;D

~~~Thank you for reviewing!


	10. Let's Go for a Walk

Yo! It's been a long time! I'm really sorry, but I'll do a double update today!

Pairing: Gaara x Sakura

P.S. I know how in Naruto Shippuden, Gaara's all giddy giddy happy happy REVOLUTION! kind of thing, but I wanted to use a mixture of the old and new Gaara for more humor. So he's not the evil kid you know, but he ain't that giddy giddy happy happy REVOLUTION! either. That being said, he's probably really OOC 'cause it's been a while since I've last come in contact with him. And it's probably only funny to me...but that's okay. :D I can dream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_(hold out hand) Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk? _

"Hey Gaara! Father gave us that money so we could share! Don't just hog all that lunch money to yourself!" complained my brother. He was one of those people who had a weird fashion sense. He had the strangest tattoos all over his face. Seriously, how was he not in detention?

"Kankurou's right, Gaara. We need to eat too," my sister persuaded. She had weird taste too, having four ponytails sticking out of her head. Just what kind of hairstyle was that? It was almost embarrassing to walk around with her. Almost.

Hm...I could ditch them.

That sounded nice. Some peace and quiet for once.

"Take it." I threw all the bills I had on hand at them. "Now shut up and leave me alone."

"But Gaara-"

"Your lunch-"

I didn't let them continue. I pushed through the crowd of students that was charging into the cafeteria before my siblings could chase after me.

After rounding a corner, my stomach growled. I growled back in response. Great. I forgot. I'm human. Why are humans so weak? Why do we have to eat? It's just troublesome.

I weighed out my options in my head. I could go back and ask them for money, but that would be too tiring, or I could starve, which was less tiring. Starve it is.

It was then that my stomach growled a second time. A second later, I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"Um…are you hungry?"

Of course I'm hungry. Why else would my stomach be growling? Diarrhea? "No."

"Then… does your stomach hurt?"

She thinks I have diarrhea now. Okay. "It's none of your business."

She didn't say anything, so I decided to leave it at that and continue on my way. Too bad she decided to pull me back.

"Hold on. You _are_ hungry, aren't you? Why aren't you eating?"

God, why was she so annoying? "Does it matter?"

"Yes. It's bad to starve." Busybody. "Here's some extra change. Buy yourself something to eat."

"I don't need-"

She slapped the bill in my face. "I saw you give your lunch money to those kids. It was very nice of you, but you need to eat too. Just take the money." She thinks I was giving my lunch money away? Well, I guess I did do that, but part of the money belonged to them anyway.

I tried to pry her hand off my face, but it remained firm. Was she trying to save me from hunger or suffocate me with cash? What a strange woman. I can't understand her. "Alright. I'll take the money." It was spare change. If anything, she's the one losing here. I merely gained a few extra bucks.

She let go. As soon as I did, my eyes scanned the piece of bill. A twenty dollar bill? If I remember correctly, she said this was extra change…

"Great!" she beamed. I would only see if I took a look at her face, which I did. She looked like your average girl, besides the strange features. I mean, pink hair? Green eyes? Was she some kind of flower or something? My eyes narrowed as I continued to ponder.

On second thought, she's a little bit…cute. Just a little bit.

I haven't realized that I was in a daze until someone slapped me on the back.

"Hey Gaara!" What kind of rude, noisy brat would dare slap me, ME, on the-

There was only one rude, noisy brat who'd dare do something like that. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Sheesh, someone's grumpy."

"Isn't he always like that?" Sasuke added. I glared at him. Of course, he glared back.

"You were just standing there, staring off into space. Just wanted to see if something was wrong," Naruto explained, completely oblivious to the heavy atmosphere. "What _were_ you staring at?"

"A girl." Why did I just say that?

Clutching his stomach, Naruto barked out in laughter. "Ooooo Gaara's staring at a girl! Are you in love? HAH! I would never imagine the day that Gaara- THE Gaara- is in love! This is too funny! So who's the lucky –heh, _lucky_- chick?"

I was going to tell him that I wasn't in love, just _curious_ is all, but there was no point in explaining this to a dunce like Naruto. He probably didn't even understand the difference between like and love. Not like I did, but no one needed to know that.

"A girl with pink hair."

"Oh, I see! A girl with…pink…hair…" a look of horror spread itself across the blonde's sun-kissed face. "SAKURA?! NO! NO! JUST NO!" Sakura? Was that her name?

Suddenly, Naruto sped off, leaving a trail of dirt and dust behind.

I turned to Sasuke to see that he was horrified as well.

"Hey, Sas-"

"You're sick. What are you, a loli? Get out of my face," was all he said before he silently walked off, mumbling some incoherent words.

What's with those two?

* * *

In the end, I didn't buy anything for lunch. The hunger passed, as expected, so I figured there was no need to waste her money. Now, I was just sitting on a bench waiting for the next period to start. Staring up at the sky, I wondered if I would see that girl again.

Taking her money was bad enough, but a twenty dollar bill? That was even worse. I felt the need to return it to her.

Luck must have been on my side, because it was then that she walked past.

"Hey you," I called out to her. She didn't show any signs of hearing me. I tried again. "Sakura!" She turned at the call of her name.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

"Uh, the money."

"You have change? It's okay. Just keep it."

I didn't know what to do. It was hard enough initiating a conversation, but to continue it? When I was with Naruto, he'd be the one starting all the conversations. I considered it training whenever I talked to him. I would jot down notes when I got home too.

Thanks to that, I learned that a great way to start a conversation is when you're walking with the person.

I never imagined that the first time I would use these skills I learned would be on a girl, but here goes nothing.

"Lunch is almost over," I started casually. Me? Doing small talk? Wow.

"Yeah." She didn't seem to be in a hurry…

I'll try using _that._ I knew Naruto's lessons would eventually come in handy.

I offered my hand to her. "Hold this for me while I go for a walk."

She looked at it, then at me, then back at the outstretched hand. "Um…sure?" She took it.

Yes. It's going as planned so far.

I started walking, but then found that I couldn't move. "I…can't move." Her grip must have been over 100 lbs, which is impressive for a male and even more impressive for a female. I understand now. She's not a flower, but a monster.

"Well, you're the one who told me to hold your hand."

"…" She's got a point there. Maybe I need to do some tweaking to my notes.

"You… done your walk yet?" she asked rather hesitantly.

"…No." Holding hands like this isn't bad. Awkward, maybe, since my hand was in an awkward position, but it was oddly comfortable.

From afar, I hear people arguing.

"AHH! GAARA GOT TO HOLD HER HAND BEFORE I DID! SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE! LOOK!"

"I'M ALREADY WATCHING, DOBE! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!"

"WE HAVE TO CUT OFF GAARA'S HANDS! PREPARE THE KATANA!"

"WHAT KATANA? WE'RE IN SCHOOL, IDIOT!"

I chuckled a bit. Or maybe I shouldn't be. I'm being targeted after all.

"Um…Are you done your walk yet?" she asked again.

"No."

"Lunch will be over in a minute."

"…Alright. You may go."

Just like that, she slipped out of my grasps.

Oh wait, I didn't return her money yet.

Well, it would be another reason to meet up with her again. I smirked. Yes, I look forward to seeing you again, Sakura.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Looking forward to reviews!

Anonymous Reviews:

Dear Guest: Yes! I will be writing more SasoSaku, as well as other couples. Do look forward to them~ ^^

~~~Thank you for reviewing!


	11. Come into My Office

Okay, I said a double update and this_ is_ a double update, but it's just another crack shot. Completely crack. Don't expect too much. Don't take it seriously either.

The idea...if there _is_ an idea here, came to me when I saw this pickup line. I was like "does this even count as a pickup line?"

Pairing: Orochimaru x Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Come into my office and take off your pants._

The thing about the next period starting soon wasn't a lie, but the thing about it starting in a minute was. In any case, it was weird, holding someone's hand.

So of course you would lie your way out of it, right?

There's actually about five more minutes left until the bell rings, but it'd be a good idea to get ready for the next class. As I walked down the halls, I saw _him_ along with his creepy vibe. It was visible and practically tangible. You could actually see dark swirls surrounding his body.

Orochimaru, also known as my science teacher, was plain creepy no matter which angle you looked at him from. He wasn't a bad teacher though. After sitting through one of his classes, I could say that now. He was, in fact, a really good teacher. No wonder he's still at this school. If he was a good for nothing teacher on top of being a rumoured pedophile, he would already have been kicked out a long time ago. Then again, even if he's a good teacher, if he's a creepy pedophile and has a criminal record, he really shouldn't be here.

But so far, it seems like he's a good teacher. Nothing bad happened to me. Nothing to be suspicious of so far.

That was exactly what I thought until I heard him say those words as I walked past.

"Come into my office and take off your pants."

I turned around to see if he had actually said that just now, but saw that he was grinning in the most disturbing way possible. My expression darkened even more as beads of sweat rained down my rather large forehead. I turned away and ran down the hall.

Why were all the teachers at Konoha High so scary?

* * *

Yee, kinda similar to Jiraiya's chapter haha.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
